


never make a bet with pidge

by toasterwafflesforall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, its not that inappropriate i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasterwafflesforall/pseuds/toasterwafflesforall
Summary: keith: brace urselfkeith: im,,, so sorrylance: wtf where are ulance: schools almost done u idiotlance: are u skipping? im so confusedBefore an answer could come in, the classroom door swung open and Lance’s head jerked up from his phone.Holy fucking shit.Or: Keith loses a bet with pidge and pays the price, Lance is weak for pretty boys.





	never make a bet with pidge

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my one true love mason for beta-ing for me. youre my favourite ily
> 
> also my first voltron work aaa finally!! i have so much stuff i wanna write for this fandom and for some reason i thought this would be a good place to start oof

keith: brace urself

keith: im,,, so sorry

lance: wtf where are u

lance: schools almost done u idiot

lance: are u skipping? im so confused

 

Before an answer could come in, the classroom door swung open and Lance’s head jerked up from his phone.

 

Holy fucking shit.

Lance knew Keith was hot. Of course he did! They were dating, for God’s sake, it’s not like he didn’t realise how good looking his boyfriend was. But _this_ , this was something else.

First off, he was wearing eyeliner. The wings stood out against his pale complexion, and Lance couldn’t help but wonder how he’d managed to do it so flawlessly. He’d drawn a tiny black heart under his eye, and his lips looked pink and shiny, as though he’d put on lip gloss. He'd put his hair into a tiny ponytail, and a couple pieces at the front had fallen out and framed his face.

Lance’s eyes widened as he looked over Keith’s body. He was wearing the _fucking_ crop top, the one that he knew drove Lance insane. It wasn’t anything special, just a plain black shirt that hung over his collarbone and cut off before his navel. But it practically made his boyfriend drool, and he knew it. He had on high heeled ankle boots that easily gave him two inches and a black snapback hat on. Lance's eyes lingered on the fishnet stockings Keith wore, and he couldn’t tell if he paled or blushed when he realized that he’d shaved his goddamn legs. But the thing that really caught Lance’s attention was the maroon mini skirt on the blushing boy's hips.

Lance knew he was staring, but he truly couldn’t help himself. He silently thanked whatever God was up there that this was his last class. Keith swallowed showily and walked over to his seat beside Lance, making an obnoxiously loud clacking noise. The teacher simply raised an eyebrow before turning back to the whiteboard and continuing whatever he’d been saying before Keith had made his entrance. Lance could not have cared less about school at that point.

Keith sat down and let out a sigh. When he noticed Lance was still staring, he smiled cockily and whispered an innocent ‘What?’ into his ear. Lance blinked a few times before grabbing his phone that was sitting on his lap and typing a quick message.

lance: whatthefuckareyouwearing

lance: areyoutryingtokillmebitch

keith: long story short

keith: i lost a bet

lance: W I T H  W H O ?????

keith: ,,,,,

keith: pidge

lance: jfc

Keith breathed out a quiet laugh and felt his phone vibrate in his hand again.

lance: sooooo do you wanna come over after school

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
